1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for a tool socket, and more particularly a suspension device that holds various tool sockets in different sizes and can be assembled easily.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional suspension device for a tool socket comprises a hanging panel (50) and a bottom disk (60).
The hanging panel (50) is rectangular and has a top edge (not numbered), a bottom edge (not numbered), a suspension hole (51) and a prong (52). The suspension hole (51) is defined near the top edge of the hanging panel (50), and the prong (52) extends from the bottom edge. The prong (52) has a neck (522) and a cylindrical body (524). The neck (522) is integrally formed with the bottom edge of the hanging panel (50). The cylindrical body (524) is formed under the neck (522), extends through a tool socket (70) and has a length, a width, a distal end (not numbered) and a resilient barbed spur (526). Individual cylindrical bodies (524) have different lengths and widths to accommodate different sized tools (70). The resilient barbed spur (526) is integrally formed at the distal end of the cylindrical body (524) and has an enlarged head (not numbered).
The bottom disk (60) attaches to the cylindrical body (524) and has a central hole (62), an outer edge and multiple teeth (64). The central hole (62) is slighter smaller than the resilient barbed spur (526). Therefore, squeezing the resilient barbed spur (526) and pressing the resilient barbed spur (526) through the central hole (62) securely attaches the bottom disk (60) to the hanging panel (51). The multiple teeth (64) are formed on, are evenly spaced around and protrude longitudinally from the outer edge toward the hanging panel (51).
However, the suspension device must be manufactured with cylindrical bodies (524) in many different lengths and widths to accommodate different sized tool sockets (70). Moreover, the structure of the conventional suspension device is complex so the manufacturing production rate is correspondingly reduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a suspension device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.